How it should be
by gravihag
Summary: A year of tension has built up between Goten and Trunks. Trunks does something about it. Yaoi. Man sex.


I don't own DBZ if I did this is how it would go. Hehe. Read and review please.

O

Lately we can barely look at each other, which is hard because we are always together. But when I look at you, your eyes burn for me, and I know that mine are doing the same. When did we get into this mess? It's almost been a year since I realized I wanted you, the one thing I can't have. I would never work you know…we are to close, something would go wrong. I have obligations and a position I have to uphold, even though I hate them. And your mother…my father…I can't even imagine. So instead we ignore it, push down and suppress the burning desires we have. But I don't think I can do it anymore. I watch you in the light of the movie we are watching. I don't even know what movie it is, I can't stop looking at your beautiful face. The way your bangs lay on your forehead and a few loose strands from your ponytail are in front of your ear. I want to reach out and tuck them behind your ear. You smile at something on the screen. Your mile…your lips. I want to kiss you so badly it makes me sick with need. I can't, I just can't do this anymore. I get up for m chair and turn the TV off. Leaving us in the dark of my room.

"Trunks?" You question me. I turn to you and kneel down in front of the chair you're in to be eye level with you. I can see the confusion and question in your eyes…along with want. I reach out with one hand brushing my fingers against your cheek leaving my hand to rest gently on your neck. Your breath hitched and your breathing becomes faster.

"I can't do this anymore." I say quietly. "I need to know what you want." I need his confirmation that this is what he wants, what he needs as much as I do. Not saying anything he leans forward closing his eyes as he kisses me. Barely touching my lips with his. My hand on his neck pulls him closer and hesitantly our kiss deepens. My body reacts like it never has before when our tongues touch. He lets out a soft moan from the back of his throat. We brake for air, our eyes connect. Yours are filled with the same lust and desire as mine. I stand brining you up with me I grab your hand and we go over to the bed. It felt like an eternity as we stood at the foot of my bed, your hand in mine, and it felt right. Our hands fit perfectly together.

I push him gently onto the bed crawling up on top of him. Careful not to lay to heavily on him. We kiss again. There was no going back, I knew this and so did he. But we didn't care. My hands were on his waistline pushing up his shirt. His skin was on fire. I wanted to touch and explore him, this uncharted ground in dangerous territory. I would make it mine. He moaned at my touch shaking slightly beneath my hands. I broke from his mouth and started down his jaw, slow light kisses till I reached the nape of his neck. The skin was so delicate and thin. I began to suck lightly cause him to gasp. It sent chills through my body, my pants quickly getting tighter as I heard his breaths short and excited. It was driving me wild. I pulled his shirt up breaking away from his neck to remove the cloth. My hands roamed over the bare skin. He felt like liquid gold under my fingers. He squirmed as I grazed his nipple with my thumb, and then grabbed my shirt to tug it off as well. It was thrown to the side and he was undoing the button on my jeans. It was too hot for clothing. We striped each other down to nothing. I looked at him completely bare before me. I've seen him naked before, but not like this. I leaned down covering his body with my own; our arousals touched sending a streak of lighting through me.

"Trunks…" He moaned my name, heated breath across my face. "Do it." He whispered to me. He pulled my hand to his face, taking two of my fingers in his mouth. I thought I would come right there from him sucking on my fingers. I attacked his neck again until he was satisfied with the saliva on my hand. His legs curled up around my waist and my hand roamed over his ass. Finding the spot I started to prep him. His arms tighten around my neck and pull me in for a kiss. It's sloppy, our spit combining and making a mess. It was a beautiful mess. Removing my hand and shifting slightly I gently push myself in. We both stopped kissing and just held our breath, it felt…unbelievable. The temperature in the room rose to the point where I thought my blood was going to evaporate from my body. His hands dug into my back pulling me further inside him. We started the rocking motion slowly making sure not to hurt him. The noises he made weren't words nor moans, they were something else. It was music to my ears. I pushed harder and faster knowing I couldn't last much longer, doubting he could either. I could feel him tightening around me. "Trunks, I…can't" he gasped. I felt his ripple of orgasm over me and immediately after I came inside of him.

The initial fire ran over me and I pulled myself out of him and collapsed beside him. Our panting for air was the only sound in the room and after several moments we returned to normal breathing. I reached out pulling him to me. I felt his chest rising and falling under my hands and I kissed his back several times before speaking. "Now what?" I question.

He huffs with a small laugh. "Well I defiantly think we need to do that more often. Otherwise, I'm not sure."

I hold him in my arms, by best friend since…forever. The man I'm secretly in love with, although it is no longer a secret. Well I never told him…"I love you." I say quickly and surely. Corny placement of a confession but I don't care.

"That's a good thing to know." He says sarcastically. I love that he can do that. Take my heart and turn it into something funny.

"Well then I think that we should fall asleep and in the morning ill take you to breakfast and it will be our first outing as a couple. If that's what you want."

He rolls over in my arms and kisses me chastely on the lips. "We've been a couple since we were five. This just solidifies it."

I know he's right and right now, the world has stopped and we fall asleep in each other's arms. Other obligations, the tensions built up over the past year, the worries, and fears, and outside pressures fade away as I pull the covers around our shoulders and we drift off together. Like it should and always will be.

O

I wrote this in twenty minutes. I was so dead bored. Review it please.


End file.
